Day Break
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: Im sure some of you wondered What happens after Breaking Dawn? More imprints, trust lost, revenge of the Volturi, a new Baby? here is my version.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Pov**

I looked over to Edward, smiling as his hand went out to my face, running his fingers along my sparkling skin.

Meeting his golden eyes, I let myself snuggle closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

His arm came around me, drawling me in closer to him, and just like the day we had first touched, the sparks danced like wild fire between us.

Here is where I felt my happiness; laying here in our meadow, away from the rest of the world, in our own little piece of forever.

"Momma, daddy, look what I found!" The beautiful voice of our precious daughter sounded from behind us.

I sat up with a sigh, and smiled as Nessie came running towards us.

Edward chuckled; sitting up as well.

"We'll have our time to ourselves soon enough," He whispered in my ear, and I shivered at what he probably had in mind.

I shared a knowing smile with him before laughing as Nessie jumped in-between us.

"Look at this," She said and opened her hands.

In her little palm was a bright, shiny purple gem.

My eyes widened at it, and I looked up at Edward, to see his similar look.

"Nessie, where did you get this sweetie?" I asked taking the gem from her hands, to look more carefully at it.

"It was under this big rock that I smashed up," She smiled watching the gem from my hands in eagerness.

I gazed at it for a while, trying to determine if it was safe for Nessie to have. The only thing that it seemed to do was sparkle a bit brighter as I watched it, but other then that it did nothing.

I handed it over to Edward for him to look at.

"You're a very lucky girl, you found treasure," I smiled, kissing the top of her head.

Nessie clapped her tiny hands smiling eagerly.

"So does this mean I can keep it?"

"Well…" Edward said analyzing the gem.

Nessie now turned to Edward with a pout at his hesitance.

"Please daddy?" She said giving him the 'puppy' look.

He sighed, smiling amused at his daughter, and gently handed her the gem.

"I suppose you can." He chuckled.

"Thank you daddy, I'm gonna go look for more." Nessie smiled in joy holding the jewel tightly in her hands.

"Alright, just don't go too far," I said watching her go racing off.

"I won't mommy," She called back before disappearing from sight.

I sighed looking back at Edward.

"Are you sure we should have let her keep that?" I asked slightly worried for a second.

Edward softly took my hand, playing with my fingers.

"I see nothing wrong with it, although it is a bit odd to find a jewel around here in Forks of all places."

I nodded in agreement, getting a bit distracted as I watched back into his eyes.

"I'm sure we are just being 'paranoid parents'." I said amused, remembering what Jacob had told me a few days ago.

Edward laughed, again pulling me closer.

"Bella, Edward, there you guys are!" A voice called from behind us, and again we both sighed.

Would it be so bad as to have a bit of alone time with my husband, what that to much to ask?

"What can we do for you Alice?" Edward asked turning to look back at the pixie that came bouncing over to us. But when I noticed her usual bright, bubbly smile was replaced with a worried look I began to get anxious.

"What is it Alice?" I asked tensely.

"It's nothing really… it's just I had this vision…" She started.

Edward now was tense, watching Alice with suspicion.

"Alice, why are you blocking your thoughts?"

"Is it the Volturi, is it about Nessie?" I asked now panicked.

Edward quickly was comforting me, pulling me up to my feet now tangled in his arms.

"No, no… it's Bella…" Alice said looking down.

Edward's arms tightened around me, a growl falling off his lips as he stared at Alice.

"Me?" I muttered a bit shocked.

Alice nodded warily.

"It's nothing to serious… it's just… Just a few minutes ago I haven't been able to see you?" Alice spoke looking up at us, then around. "Is Jacob here, or any of the wolves?"

Edward shook his head, now looking worried.

"No, none of them are around; Jacob won't be coming till dinner." Edward said.

Alice frowned, looking at me.

"Maybe it's nothing to worry about, my shield just might be getting stronger," I offered, hoping to calm them both.

"Not likely Bella," Another voice said from behind Alice.

Jasper came into view, coming to Alice's side, watching me curiously.

"We have to tell Carlisle about this," Edward said sounding anxious.

"Already done, he's calling for a meeting in the living room in five minutes." Alice said her eyes clouding over.

"Nessie will be back in a minute…see you guys there," Alice said looking at me one more time before walking away with Jasper.

I looked up at Edward, hoping that I could reassure him in any way, but the sight of his tense features told me nothing was going to get to him now.

"It could be nothing," I tried anyway.

"Alice not being able to see you isn't nothing Bella." He said ending the discussion at that.

I sighed, and smiled weakly as Nessie came back with wild flowers in her hair.

"I didn't find any more treasure," She pouted walking to me.

I picked her up, stroking his hair.

"It's alright, I'm sure you'll find more latter, we have to go and talk with Carlisle ok," I said.

Nessie looked up at me, then Edward.

"Can I come to?" She said hopeful.

I glanced at Edward before nodding, noticing he didn't say anything, just watched us with an almost pained expression.

"Sure you can," I said, and turned to Edward, nodding for him to lead the way into the house.

He swiftly took my free hand, and went marching forward, pulling us quickly along with him.

I wasn't sure what was about to be said, but I did know that no matter what Nessie and Edward would stay safe, that's all that mattered.

**Review? When I get 10 reviews I'll update! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Pov**

As Edward and I made it into the living room, I noticed everyone's nervous gazes at each other. Something told me they all were thinking similar to Edward; that something was obviously wrong.

"Nessie why don't you come help me make some dinner for Jacob?" Esme smiled at Nessie.

I slowly let go of her hand, watching as she went running to Esme.

"Ok grandma Esme," She said happily.

I looked to Edward, sighing at his serious look at Carlisle.

"Thank you all for coming so abruptly," Carlisle started, moving to sit down in his usual chair.

I plopped down on the couch, taking Edward's hand, pulling him down with him with a jerk. He let me pull him, but kept his tense expression.

"So Alice, tell me, when you are trying to see Bella's future, what do you see?" Carlisle said when no one said anything.

"I see nothing, not Bella, not a thing." Alice said watching between me and Edward.

"Are you sure, not even the slightest of a color?" Carlisle wondered; itching his head watching her.

Alice paused. "Well it's almost like I see… a shining, light a dim candle, or a light. But I only see it a few seconds." She said.

"So that's a good thing, right?" Emmett said looking hopefully at Carlisle.

"It's certainly a start," He nodded, but Edward still wasn't calm.

"Do you think it's the Volturi," Rose asked also looking just as worried as Edward.

"If they have a new member of their guard with a certain power to get to Alice, that might be a possibility," Jasper said with a deep frown.

"I kinda doubt it's the Volturi, I don't know why, but I don't think they have anything to do with this." Alice muttered looking out the window.

I wasn't sure what I could add into this conversation, but everyone's eyes seemed to move to me as if I was about to say something.

"Alice, try again, try to see Bella one more time," Edward spoke, bringing the attention off me, and up to him.

I relaxed, relieved, and gave him a small smile.

Alice nodded, and looked back at me, her eyes going cloudy.

Jasper watched her closely now, moving closer to her, ready to help her in any way he could if she needed it.

Edward now tilted his head to the side watching Alice as well, and let out a sigh, leaning back in the couch.

"What is it," I spoke for the first time.

"There is nothing, nothing at all." He muttered, his hand resting on my leg, looking at me worried.

"Is it that you can't get her vision, or is something blocking it?" Carlisle asked looking between Alice and Edward.

"It's like something is hiding her, like a big black blanket." Alice said shaking her head sadly.

"What should we do?" Rose asked gazing at Carlisle nervously.

Edward snorted glaring at Rose a bit, and shaking his head looking away from all of them.

"Bella's safety is just as important," He barked to Rose.

Rose hissed a bit, and looked at me guiltily.

"I know that, I didn't say I wasn't worried about Bella to." She said narrowing her eyes at Edward.

He just rolled his eyes, and hugged me closer to his side.

I could only guess that Rose had been concerned about Nessie, which I didn't find a bit wrong. I was glad that Nessie had a kind of family that would do anything to protect her.

"What can we do really?" Jasper asked watching Carlisle now.

"You can fry me up some chow!" A loud voice called from the door and we all turned to see Jacob, and his boys trailing behind him.

I noticed Rose rolling her eyes, and Alice and Jasper wrinkle their noses as the wolves came stalking into the living room.

"Oh, umm, were we interrupting something important?" Embry asked stepping a bit from behind Jacob.

"What do you think mutts?" Rose asked a bit coldly.

Before we could say anymore Nessie came running out giggling as she must have heard Jacob.

She dashed into his arms smiling hugely.

"Jakey you're here early!"

Jacob chuckled holding her closely.

I smiled sadly watching them. It was nice seeing my daughter happy… and with my best friend, but some part of me knew I would never want to give up my little girl to him. Imprint or not.

"Yeah, I hope not too early, I'm starving." Quil jumped in, and went racing Seth into the kitchen.

"We will continue this conversation later," Carlisle said quietly, and with that most of the Cullen's went running back up the stairs and into their rooms.

Emmett, and Alice stayed, Emmett running towards the kitchen probably to pick on the wolves, and Alice went to the window, staring out it with a frown.

She usually did this when she was having trouble sorting through her thoughts.

I stood, still watching Jacob and Nessie talking, until they walked into the kitchen together.

Edward turned to me, leaving a passionate kiss on my lips.

"Love, go on ahead, I'm going to speak with Alice for a minute, I'll just be a minute," He said, and before I could reply he was gone, and next to Alice talking to her even more quietly then I thought was imaginable.

I sighed, and walked into the kitchen, hearing the wrestling around of the guys, and Esme's soft motherly scolding.

I laughed watching their playful mock punches.

Once again I was a bit thankful I had a girl, instead of a boy. I wasn't sure what kind of trouble a son of mine could get into.

I smiled at the thought, and went to the table were Jacob and Nessie sat.

But still I kept seeing the vision of the little baby boy that had entered my dreams while on my honeymoon. I didn't know how I could remember this, but I could see it all to clear.

I took a seat beside Nessie, watching her smiling, talking lowly to Jacob, and laughing.

This was all I needed though. My little girl, my husband, and my family, what more could a girl ask for?

**Review? When I get 20 more reviews I'll update! Thanks so much for reading, and reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Pov **

I watched quietly as all the guys went walking out of the kitchen, leaving just Jacob, Nessie and I.

"So what were you all talking about when we came in, you all looked tense… even tenser then usual I guess you could say." Jacob asked watching Nessie coloring her picture.

I looked at him for a second, deciding if I should, or shouldn't say anything to him.

"It was nothing Jake, just a little family drama?" I stated, looking down to run my hand through Nessie's hair.

She turned to look up at me with a smile, her chocolate brown eyes dancing with happiness and content.

Good, as long as she was happy that's all that mattered.

"What was blondie throwing a fit over us being around here so often or what?" He asked raising a brow with a smirk.

We both laughed as Rose's annoyed hiss sounded from some room in the house.

"No, just don't worry about, it's not that big of a deal," I said, and turned at the sound of Edward's snort.

"Of course you would think that," Edward said shaking his head as he walked over to me.

I looked up into his eyes, still seeing the worry and fear in them. I guess Alice's talk didn't put him to ease like I had hoped.

Jacob watched between us, now seeming a bit more serious.

"Is there something going on Bells?" He asked, his eyes glancing back to Nessie for a split second with concern.

"There no threat to Nessie," I said so lowly only he would be able to hear it.

This didn't seem to relieve him as much, but he did seem to loosen up a bit.

"Then what is this about Bella?" He demanded from me, looking pointedly.

"Just don't worry about it," I said looking away from him, and to Edward, but his serious gaze at me kept Jacob glued to finding out.

"What does it have to do with you?" He asked watching me.

I sighed, and nodded slowly.

He clenched his teeth together, and now snapped his gaze to Edward in a swift speed.

"Tell me what's up," He demanded again.

I couldn't take any more of this, and turned to Nessie, stroking her head.

"Do you have all your things for staying over here with Auntie Alice?" I asked her.

She nodded with a smile, and handed me her picture.

"Yes I do momma… I made this for you,"

I smiled at her, kissing the top of her head before looking down at the picture, but as I gazed down at it I gasped.

The paper was nothing but red, with dark spirals of black colored through it, it wasn't Nessie's usual drawings.

"Umm, this is very nice sweetie, what is it?" I asked gently.

She shrugged her shoulders, her curly bronze hair bouncing as she did so.

"I keep seeing this in my head," She said, beginning to drawl again.

I looked at Edward and Jacob now, seeing that they had found nothing wrong by this at all.

Didn't this seem strange at all… or even a little at least.

I slowly lifted up my shield, making my thoughts about to be read, and like every time I did this Edward gasped, looking at me with complete concentration.

_Doesn't that seem a little strange? _I thought to him, patting Nessie on the head as I watched her continue.

Edward shook his head, taking my hand, and leaning down to speak in my ear, barely above a whisper.

"Not at all, with Nessie's gift of course she may end up seeing pictures of other things more often then others; it's nothing to worry about love,"

I slowly nodded, but I couldn't help but shake the feeling that this picture meant much more.

"Alright honey, you be good alright, we're going to head home," I said kissing the top of her head.

She quickly turned and hugged me tightly, then Edward.

"Ok, bye momma, bye daddy," She said, and I watched as Alice flew into the room, and down beside Nessie.

"You two go enjoy each other," She smiled.

Jacob made a grossed out look at that, but stayed quiet as he continued to watch Nessie.

"Thanks again Alice," I nodded, and with an eager smile at Edward we began out the doors.

Tonight was that rare night Edward and I got to be alone, and finally get some passion out of our systems.

But something was bugging him; I could tell by that look in his eyes, he wasn't as eager as he had been earlier.

I turned to him before we reached the cottage door, and sighed.

"If you… aren't in the mood for this you don't have to…" I spoke each word trying to hold back any disappointment in my voice.

Suddenly has arms were around me, and I was off the ground with a passionate kiss.

"Not likely Bella," He said against my lips, and I couldn't help but laugh breathlessly.

Our kisses got deeper as we walked through the room, our lips locked, moving smoothly against each other. I pushed my body against his eagerly, loving the feel of his hard smooth skin against mine.

As we made it to the bed Edward paused, but in seconds had me pushed down, hovering over me with a lustful smile.

I smirked, pushing my hips up to brush against his, groaning at the bulge I felt in doing so.

He slowly brought his hands forward grabbing onto my hips with a hungered growl, and before I knew it our clothing was ripped to shreds.

**~Many Hours Later~**

I smiled, rolling off of Edward's chest, and sighing in content as his arms wrapped around me.

There truly was no words that could describe what Edward could do to me, he was perfect, a god in every way possible.

I glanced up at his face, feeling my dead heart almost flutter at his closed eyes, looking so relaxed it was almost like he was asleep.

Slowly I traced the outline of his features, feeling his chest vibrate at as purred at my touch.

As I opened my mouth to speak I felt a low clenching in my stomach, it was like I had taken in to much blood, like it was a lake inside my stomach. This had paused me; for only a minute, but before I again could speak I felt a jag, and the lake began to rush quickly up my body filling in my mouth.

Quickly I ran to the bathroom, and puked up probably gallons of crimson blood.

I felt Edward by my side in seconds, his hands in my hair, holding it up out of my face.

When I lake slowly slide back down to my stomach I looked up at him, staggering a little to get to my feet.

"Bella, what's wrong, how is that even possible, did you eat human food lately?" He asked putting his hand over my forehead.

I shook my head sighing as I wiped my mouth.

"No, never… I feel fine now though," I offered with a tight smile.

He shook his head picking me up to cradle me in his arms.

"I'm taking you to Carlisle right now," He said, and with that he was running me out of the house in a speed that I wasn't expecting. I never felt Edward run so fast.

I clutched tightly onto him, closing my eyes as I felt the lake in my stomach start to burn, almost like acid.

Now I was beginning to get a bit concerned myself.

What was wrong with me?

**Review? What do you think is wrong with Bella? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Pov **

I wasn't able to keep up with the fast moving around me, all I knew was I was sitting on the couch, Nessie wrapped tightly to my side in fear.

I saw a flash of Edward a few times as he paused to check on us every few minutes. Carlisle finally stopped, standing in front of me with a curious look.

"How are you feeling Bella?" He asked, and Edward stopped also, sitting down by myself anxiously.

"I'm fine, it a bit… disoriented," I admitted, holding Nessie closer, feeling my motherly instincts tell me to keep any threat towards my daughter away from us.

Carlisle nodded at that, and began a medical examination on me.

Edward waited seeming impatient.

"Well," He demanded what seemed like a long time.

Carlisle gave him a calming look.

"Edward, I very gave a vampire a check up before, there is no real way of making an observation," He said.

Edward's low growl surprised me, and made Nessie cringe slightly.

"Why are you blocking your thoughts then?" He asked bitterly.

I looked up at Carlisle curious, and half afraid.

"Well Carlisle, you can tell us…" I nodded eager.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair in a very rough swiftness, that wasn't like Carlisle.

"Well… judging by all the tests I have taken, the only explanation that I could come up with is… Bella is pregnant," He said looking at me and Edward.

I froze at those words staring at him, my mouth parting a bit. I wanted to laugh at that, to sit back, relax and just laugh, and ask Carlisle why he was joking with us, but his expression was dead serious.

Edward, like the day he had found out I was pregnant with Nessie froze, staring blankly in front of him.

"Is that even possible?" I asked Carlisle, fear crawling around my insides.

Carlisle shook his head slowly. "Not at all… but I suppose that not all people are the same, maybe some people when turned… maybe your body rejected the venom when it got to your reproductive organs, and skipped over it, turning everything but them," Carlisle said, but his expression held nothing but doubt at his own words.

Nessie looked up at me now.

"What does pregnant mean momma?" She asked quietly.

I bit my lip, looking at her, and sighed.

Slowly I took her hand and placed it over my belly, the very place she had laid, and grew.

"This is where you came from sweetie, you remember me telling you this right," I said lowly.

She smiled brightly, and nodded.

"Right, cause daddy gave you his water, and this made the little seed in you grow, until I was born." She said waving her arms as she spoke.

Edward's eyes now snapped at us with a pained look, but he to my relief spoke in a calm voice.

"That's right Nessie, you were the best gift we have ever gotten," He smiled a small smile.

I was thankful that he at least was a little more helpful then he had been last time this had happened. It took me about a week before he would talk, and in a gentle voice.

"And now, daddy gave me more water, and another seed inside me is growing as we speak," I said, and I almost smiled at those words.

Nessie looked at us both, a shocked expression on her face.

A million emotions ran across her face at once, and Edward winced for a second, watching her.

"Nessie we could never forget about you ever, don't think like that sweetie," Edward said his arms going out to her.

She crawled in his arms, hugging him tight with tiny tears.

"Do you promise?" She asked in a whisper.

"We promise, Nessie we love you so much, nothing in the world is going to change that," I said, and at that she smiled.

It was quiet for a minute between all of us, but then Nessie spoke, looking up at me.

"So… I'm going to have a little sister?" She said, her eyes brightening.

I laughed half heartedly.

"Maybe, you could get a brother," I said grinning at her horrified look.

Nessie leaned forward staring at my belly.

"Please be a girl," She called to it, as if it would hear her.

Edward and I both chuckled, shaking our heads.

I looked to Edward, relieved that he was taking this much better then the first time around.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad… but then again a human pregnancy is a bit different then a vampire pregnancy wasn't it?

It didn't matter though; I would go through anything for the little being growing inside me.

**Review? Wonder if this pregnancy might be a bit harder to live through **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Pov **

Sitting on the window seal, I watched outside to the steady sprinkles the rain. The sounds of it hitting the roof of the house actually soothed me.

There were millions of thoughts that ran through my mind at the moment. Like how did this happen, what were we going to tell Charlie this time, how will the wolves take this news.

I didn't have the answers to any of these questions, but what ever happened, I just wanted to keep this baby safe, and Nessie of course.

"Momma, I brought you some more to drink," Nessie said walking over with a big cup of blood in both of her hands.

I smiled at her, taking the cup, and stroking her head before sipping at the cup.

The thick red liquid swirled around in my mouth before sliding down my throat, cooling the flames that bit at it for just a while.

"Thank you Nessie,"

She nodded, and got up on the seal with me, watching out the window, and then looking at my stomach.

"Do you think she can hear the rain in there?" Nessie wondered.

I chuckled, watching her.

"I'm sure the baby can," I smiled.

"So what does the baby see in there…" Nessie wondered.

I thought about that, looking down at my stomach, at the tiny, barely noticeable bulge.

"I'm not sure," I said looking back up at Nessie.

That was a bit of an odd question.

Slowly Nessie dug in her pocket, and gave me a piece of paper.

"I made you another picture," She smiled.

I unfolded it with a grin.

"You did, oh thank you," I said, but paused as the say the paper was scribbled all red, with a bit bigger black dots, and over all of this was a white, almost clear shade over the whole thing.

This was beginning to worry me.

"Nessie, when do you see these pictures?" I asked gently.

"When I'm thinking about you, that's why I gave you them,"

I slowly hugged her to my side, and smiled smally as she curled into me, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you sweetie," I said quietly watching down at the paper, and trying to figure out this.

Nessie is drawling these pictures because when she thinks of me, this image comes to her head. Alice couldn't see my future; she said all she could see is something blocking it, and a bright light.

None of this happened before, before I got pregnant…

Could it be the baby that was doing this, did it already develop a power inside me?

It seemed to be able to show everyone what it was seeing, or was I just going crazy?

"Bella, there you are," Edward said walking into the room, looking relieved.

"Hi daddy," Nessie smiled, not moving from her place wrapped to my side.

"Hello Nessie, how is mommy doing?" Edward asked sitting down beside me, looking me over fully.

"Mommy is ok, I brought her some blood and everything; can we go to Grandpa Charlie's?" Nessie grinned, playing with a piece of my hair.

Edward chuckled, wrapping an arm around me, watching Nessie.

"If mommy is up for it," He said now looking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him with a smile.

"Of course I am, I may be pregnant but I'm not disabled," I teased, standing up, keeping Nessie on my hip, and taking Edward's hand.

Nessie quickly got down from my arms, and touched my belly gently.

"My baby sister needs her turn with mommy, I'm a big girl, I can walk," Nessie pouts, but walks on ahead with confidence.

If I could I would have cried at those words.

My little Nessie was growing up so fast, to fast. I wanted my little girl to be little forever.

Edward squeezed my hand, seeming to know my thoughts already, and gave me a warm smile.

Everything would be ok, I always had Edward, and Nessie growing up won't be so bad, I won't lose her, ever, and I had a baby on the way. How could I not be happy with my life? It was already just so perfect.

But as we walked outside, another problem seemed to pop in my head.

What about the Volturi?

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Review and let me know?**

**Do you think it's a boy or a girl?**

**Anyone got baby names? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Pov**

As we made it to Charlie's I couldn't help but smile as Nessie went running to Charlie hugging him gently.

Charlie stumbled back hugging Nessie.

"Hey, it's nice to see you kids,"

"Hey dad, I hope you didn't mind us coming by,"

Charlie shook his head, lifting Nessie up for her to sit on his shoulder.

"Come on in, I got something for you guys,"

I looked up at Edward with an amused smile as we followed Charlie inside.

We both had noticed that Charlie's once dark hair was beginning to get a bit grey, but I made sure not to show any sign of seeing it.

Nessie gracefully slide off Charlie as she saw a little present sitting on the couch.

"Is that for me?" She asked excitedly.

Charlie chuckled and nodded to her, leaning his hand on the wall to hold himself up straight.

"All yours,"

Nessie beamed, and ran to it eagerly ripping into it.

Charlie wobbled over to us handing me a tiny box, then another to Edward.

"Aww, dad you know I don't need anymore things," I said reluctantly taking the gift.

Charlie shook his head. "I didn't pay a dime for it,"

I raised my brow to him, a bit curious.

Slowly I opened up mine to see a beautifully crafted wooden box, on the top were strange writings, I think it might be some kind of language, but I couldn't recognize any of it.

I glanced to Edward seeing he had a box as well, but with different writings on it, but it seemed to be in the same language as mine.

"Do you know this language?"

Edward frowned peering at the box. "No I don't, I have never seen anything like this,"

This was a big surprise to me.

Edward knew every language, and for him to not be familiar with this language had to be something older then time itself.

"I found them out in the forest, while I was chopping wood; I figured it looks like something you'd like," Charlie said looking between us.

I slowly opened the lid of the box to see a gorgeous blue crystal-like stone, rounded perfectly smooth. It was the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid eyes on. Just the sight of it made warmth spread into my stomach.

"Charlie this is beautiful," I smiled, gently stroking this stone.

Charlie gave me a weird look, and looked into the box with wide eyes.

"Woah, when did that get there?"

"You mean this stone wasn't in this box when you found it?"

"No, it was just an empty box…I don't know, maybe I overlooked it…"

I looked over to Edward, watching him open the box, bringing out a sparkly golden stone. He analyzed it closely, his fingers probing the surface of the stone.

"Is that gold," Charlie said looking at Edward's stone with a dropped jaw.

"No, real gold is much rougher, and heavier, this is a stone of some kind, I'm just not sure completely what," Edward said frowning.

"Mommy, look what I got!" Nessie squealed running over to hold up a small milk-colored stone in one hand, and a doll in the other.

"Wow Nessie, that's so pretty," I smiled stroking the stone smoothly, looking over it unsure.

I didn't want Nessie having anything dangerous, and if Edward didn't know anything about these stones, then I wasn't so sure that Nessie should have it.

"Nessie, may I see your stone," Edward smiled with a calm look at her.

"Sure daddy," Nessie said handing it up to Edward before running back to the couch with her doll.

He must have been thinking the same as I was about this.

"So what brings you all here," Charlie smiled, sitting down on this recliner, glancing from the TV to us.

"Mommy has a baby in her belly," Nessie said hugging her doll to her chest grinning.

Charlie's face went pale looking over at me.

Quickly I was to his side, almost forgetting to not move so quickly around Charlie.

"Isn't that great dad, you get another grandkid," I said nervously.

Edward's hand now was resting on my shoulder, slowly wrapping around my waist as I watched Charlie.

This made me feel a lot more confident, and the fluttering in my stomach began once again, making me feel even better yet.

"That's… that's… umm… Bella are you sure you two are ready…I mean… you know that's very… painful don't you Bells,"

I struggled not to make a face at that.

I understand that pain fair to well, and I already knew it was worth it. It would always be worth it if it was to have another little angel light up my world.

"Dad, we had Nessie, I think we are ready for another, and the pain… I knew it will be worth it,"

Edward smiled at this, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"That's right, Carlisle has everything set up at the house, for a nearly painless delivery," Edward reassured.

In other words, in theory, this pregnancy wouldn't hurt nearly as bad as when Nessie was born, but like I said, this was only a theory.

"Well… as long as you're sure Bells, this is a big choice," Charlie said, ripping his face to calm himself once more.

If only he knew, how little of a choice I had in this pregnancy, but I wouldn't change this for the world.

"I'm happy with this choice I promise dad,"

He slowly nodded, breathing in a big sigh.

"Well Renee will be tickled pink, she will actually be around this time to help with the baby, since she had already missed Nessie's baby years, they seemed to go by so quickly,"

Nessie slowly glanced up at Charlie, smelling at the air a bit, as she was patting her doll; she looked up at the both of us with an uncomfortable look.

"Yes, time sure does fly doesn't it," Edward interjected, giving a cautious look between Nessie, Charlie, and I.

Oh boy, Nessie was getting thirsty.

"But we should be getting back," I said quickly lifting Nessie up from the couch.

Nessie hide her face in my neck, breathing in shallow breathes.

"…Oh, alright, well call me if you need anything ok kid," Charlie said watching us as we became to retreat to the door.

"I will, thanks for the gifts dad, I'll call you later," I nodded, opening the door for Nessie to take a big breath of the fresh air.

"See you," Charlie called, before we both walked out of the house, and began down the road.

Edward paused, carefully holding his arms out towards me to take Nessie.

Probably not wanted any extra pressure on the baby.

Slowly I laid her in his arms, watching them.

"Are you alright my sweet?"

Nessie meekly nodded, curling herself in Edward's arms.

"I'm just kinda…"

"Thirsty?" I asked rubbing her back as we continued walking.

"Yeah, my throat was hurting," She said looking at us both.

"How about we stop and hunt then before we go home," Edward said leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

Nessie smiled in eagerness.

"Ok, I'll race you," She grinned, and jumped out of his arms, running into the forest.

Edward paused, wrapping his arms around me, and planting a passionate kiss to my lips. I held on to him, lightheaded, pressing my lips gently to his.

"I'll be right back," He whispered against my lips, before slowly letting me go, and running after Nessie.

I stood there, feeling breathless, and a bit faint, my head heart feeling as though it would flutter at any moment.

I touched my lips as I began to walk slowly in the direction of home.

Edward Cullen, no matter what, you always know how to get to me.

**Please Review, and Tell me what you think so far**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Point of View **

I wasn't sure how long I stayed curled up in the thick blankets on the top of my bed, alone, just waiting for Edward and Nessie to return, but I was actually thankful for this brief solitude.

I didn't know what really to think, about these stone, or what they are from, but there was just something about them that I didn't like. They appeared harmless, yet there were just something hidden under the surface of them, a haunting feeling. And I didn't like this.

Laying the three stones down on the bed, I gently stroked them, analyzing everything, waiting, just waiting for something bad to happen.

"Hey Bells!" A voice called from the doorway, and I looked up, seeing Jacob marching into my room.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here,"

"I heard you were sick, and I came by to see if you were alright,"

I sighed at that, looking at his dark brown eyes watching me.

I didn't want to hide anything from Jake, and he did deserve to know what was really going on.

"I'm not really sick,"

This seemed to confuse him, and he now stepped forward, walking over to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Then what's up with you, the blonde told me it would be for the best if I stayed away from you, because you weren't feeling good,"

I clutched my blankets around me for a second, looking down, but slowly I let them slide away from my body, showing the slight bump of my stomach.

Jacob's eyes slowly slide down to my stomach, and his eyes widened in horror.

"What the hell is that?" His voice sounded panicked.

I winced, pulling the blanket back around me.

"Jake… I'm pregnant…"

At the moment, just like Charlie, his face went pale, but fury stayed on his features.

"What, again, Bella are you nuts, you almost died the first time around!" He yelled harshly.

I looked down and away from him.

"I didn't try to, this isn't even possible; vampires can't get pregnant,"

"Then how are you?" He demanded.

"Jacob, that's enough," Edward's low threatening voice sounded from behind him.

Jacob turned his angered eyes at Edward, shaking in anger.

"You," He growled, jagging a finger in Edward's direction, but he froze as Nessie came into view behind Edward, clutching his leg, watching in fear.

"Jacob, calm down," I muttered.

He slowly turned to me, his eyes dark, tears filling in his eyes, but he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head roughly.

"I'm not letting you risk killing yourself for another one; this has to be stopped,"

Now I glared, opening my mouth to speak, but I paused as the golden stone; that had been in Edward's box begun to shine brightly; almost like a flame.

This had gotten Jacob's attention as well, and he grabbed the stone, looking at it with a frown.

"What the hell is this?"

Before Edward could answer that, Jacob howled in pain letting the stone drop back on the bed, holding his hand away looking shocked.

"What happened?" I asked my eyes widening as I picked the golden stone back up looking it over, then looking up at Jacob.

"That damn thing burned me, that's what, is this a joke?" He said muttering with a glare towards Edward.

I frowned looking at the stone, waiting for it to burn my hand as well, but nothing happened.

"No Jacob, this isn't a joke, and I suggest you leave, now," Edward said picking up Nessie, and holding her away from him.

For a second I saw Jacob throw a deadly glare at Nessie, and then Edward, before marching out of the room.

He turned back to me with a worried look.

"I'll be right back," He promised, and flew out of the room.

I sat there, my eyes wide in shock, looking between Edward and Nessie.

I couldn't believe that Jacob had actually glared at Nessie like that; he had never done something like that before. He loved Nessie with a passion; never would he do that to his imprint.

Tears filled Nessie's eyes, and she cried, hiding her face in Edward's shoulder.

Quickly Edward was rubbing her back, whispering words in her ear.

"Why did Jacob do that…" I muttered, letting the golden stone drop on the bed, staring at the stone chewing on my lip.

Edward looked up at me, sadness in his eyes as he came over, and sat down, letting Nessie lay curled down on the bed, her eyes closed, already asleep.

He always did have the skill to get Nessie asleep the fastest.

"I'm not sure how it's possible… but Jacob's imprint has disappeared, he holds no feelings towards Nessie, except for his feelings towards her before the imprint."

At the moment two emotions hit me, one was sadness, and the other was relief. I knew it was wrong to feel relieved at this, but I wanted my little girl. I didn't want her to be claimed to some other man while she was just so small. She should have the choice as to who she wants to be with.

But at the same time I was sad, because if she would be with Jacob, I would at least know she is with a great man, who would take good care of her, plus there was Jacob. He now would be lonely and unhappy as well, now that he doesn't have an imprint.

"How is this even possible?" I rubbed my face in stress, and for a minute the stirring in my stomach began again, calming me down instantly as I remembered the presence of my baby.

"I'm not completely sure, but maybe a talk with Sam couldn't hurt," Edward said closing his eyes for a minute, wrapping his arm around me, which also soothed me.

I leaned into his touch, and closed my eyes as well.

There was a lot going on, that just didn't seem possible, and it was beginning to take its toll on Edward and I.

So much to worry about.

Hopefully things will be cleared up before the baby comes; I wanted my baby to be in a safe and happy environment.

I guess the real question for now is, will the wolves stay peaceful with us even though Jacob's imprint is gone?

**Please Review and tell me what you think about this chapter. **

**How do you think Jacob's imprint disappeared?**

**Are you glad the imprint is gone? **


	8. Chapter 8

**~~Bella's Point of View~~**

Once Nessie was finished with her nap, we all took a walk over to the Cullen's house, just to get a little check up with Carlisle.

Carlisle liked to monitor the pregnancy as best he can, he was just as nervous about it them we were. He had missed Nessie coming into the world, and this time he wanted to be there, and be ready.

Nessie still was a bit bummed about the Jacob incident, but she was getting over it nicely and even skipped in front of us as we walked towards the house.

I held Edward's hand tightly, as we made it to the house.

To tell you the truth I was a bit nervous, especially about these stones that we would also be showing Carlisle as well.

"Love, are you alright," Edward whispered as we entered the living room.

Nessie was already gone; into the kitchen to talk with Esme.

"I'm fine," I nodded, and let out a gasp as I felt a not so gentle kick in my stomach.

Edward's arm came around my waist holding me close worriedly, and walking me towards the doctor set up that was in Carlisle's office.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as I took my seat on the medical bed.

There was a lot I was feeling at this moment, this pregnancy was probably the only good feeling I had out of it all.

"I'm pretty good,"

Edward took my hand, watching me, his golden eyes dancing with concern as he analyzed me along with Carlisle.

"Any pain or discomfort?"

I thought about that for just a moment. There really was no "pain"?

"Nothing at all, a bit discomfort when the baby kicks, but that's normal," I concluded.

Carlisle nodded at that, and shifted to begin writing on a piece of paper attached to his clipboard.

I watched him for a second, and just for a moment I felt someone watching me, and I turned catching a flash of blonde from the doorway.

"Rose," I called after her inquisitively.

Edward glared at the door as she crept inside, not looking at any of us.

"Sorry, I was just curious about how the baby was doing,"

"You know, you could wonder if Bella was alright to," Edward said darkly before turning his attention back on me, playing with my fingers.

"Of course, I'm worried about Bella to, I was just… you know how I am with babies," She said throwing a glare at Edward that he didn't see. "I'm sorry Bella,"

I shook my head looking up at her. "I wouldn't want it any other way,"

She shared a smile with me for a minute, she knew that I understood her, and that was truly what keeps our friendship up.

"So will you need me, like the same for when you had Nessie, or should I just get out of your hair,"

"There's the door," Edward muttered.

I gave him a stern look, and smiled to Rose, nodding.

"It would be nice for you help again; you really took care of me and the Nessie,"

Rose gave Edward a smug look, and moved to hover over me, watching down at my stomach like she was ready to take a bullet for this baby.

I watched as Carlisle placed a hand on my stomach, and closed his eyes, listening.

Rose and Edward went completely still watching, both of them wearing those masks of seriousness, and worry like they had when Nessie was inside me.

"I hear a heart beat…" Carlisle said in a hushed tone.

I looked up at Edward with wide eyes.

And how was this possible, Edward and I both weren't human.

"How Carlisle…" Edward asked looking concerned.

"Simple son, Bella's reproductive organs are completely human now, since the baby was created with human reproductive organs, it will be created half human, just like Nessie,"

"So it's like, vampire on the outside, human on the inside," Rose said watching more calmly now.

"Kinda, not all of Bella's organs are human, this child will mostly be vampire I'm sure of that, but there will be just enough human for the baby to have a heart beat,"

"Why is my reproductive organ's still human, and fully functional?" I wondered, looking up at Edward.

"I wish I knew Bella," Carlisle muttered writing down more things on his clipboard.

"Me to," Rose said just a quiet, looking away from us.

I felt bad for a second. I truly had the chance to have everything Rose had wanted, and even now, when I was a vampire, I was still getting the things that she had wanted.

"Don't worry Bella, we will figure this out, one way or the other," Edward promised, leaning down to kiss my hand.

I nodded, smiling a bit as I watched him. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"What else can you tell us Carlisle?" Rose asked watching him impatiently.

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, and went to work beginning more tests on me, measuring my hips, feeling the pulse from my stomach, looking at my weight, and feeling around the birth canal.

"Bella will be ready to deliver in about two months, it what I'm going to say," He said back at his clipboard.

"Do you think an ultra-sound might work this time?"

"I'm very certain it wouldn't, this child will be even more vampire then Nessie, with this thick skin I'm sure I wouldn't be able to see anything,"

I smiled down at my stomach, stroking it for a minute.

"Another mystery," I said softly.

"But this time, at least we will know what to expect," Edward said touching my hand that was on my stomach. "Together,"

At this moment, if I could cry I would have.

Finally I would know what it's like, for Edward to be around, and help me with this pregnancy with gentleness, and acceptance.

"Alright doc, fill me in," An agitated voice called from the door.

I looked up now to see Jacob, and sighed.

This was going to be a long two months, I could tell this for sure.

_**Review:**_Tell me what you're thinking about the new baby, and let me know if there is any idea you would like me to do.

**_Hint:_ Don't worry, imprint or not, if it's true love, it will always find a way. **


	9. Chapter 9

**~~~Bella's Point of View~~~**

**~1 Month Later~**

I sighed, letting the soothing sound of Edward's piano calm me down, enough that Nessie fell asleep at my side.

It's been a long month, but everything was going more smoothly then when I had Nessie.

I barely felt pain, just a slight pinch when the baby would kick a bit too hard.

For just a second I heard the piano stop playing, and I opened my eyes to see a pair of golden eyes staring into mine.

I smiled, my dead heart feeling as though it would begin beating again in any minute.

"Are you alright love?" Edward spoke, gently handing me a cup of the thick red liquid that would soothe the fire in my throat.

I took this cup, sipping slowly before smiling at him.

"I'm fine, thank you,"

"Would you like me to get Carlisle in here for another check-up,"

I made a face at that, but reluctantly nodded.

"I guess we should get that over with,"

Edward's gorgeous laugh brought my attention up to his perfectly soft-looking lips.

"Hey, just thought I would pop in," A voice called from the door of the living room.

I turned my eyes to Jake, and sighed, knowing Edward would now begin his tense hovering.

"Jake, back again I see," I muttered, glancing up at Edward, seeing him already backing up, giving Jake this dark glare, as he hung over me.

"That's right; I'm going to make sure this thing won't kill you like the first one almost did,"

Edward and I glared at him coldly.

"I am dead,"

Jake wrinkled his nose at that, and flopped down on the floor in front of me.

"Don't remind me, but you do still kinda look like the old Bella,"

I rolled my eyes, not as content as I had been before.

Since the imprint was over, Jacob had gone back on the thought of seeing a future with me, and Edward wasn't happy about this. Not one bit and neither was I.

After I was turned, that was me making my choice permanently, I gave up any feelings I might have had for him a long time ago, I knew who I loved and I knew who I wanted to be with, and it wasn't him.

"I'll be right back," Edward whispered to me, before leaning down to press his lips to mine with a gracefulness that would have left me breathless.

I smiled, and nodded watching him go; glancing back to us to glare at Jacob before disappearing in Carlisle's office.

"So, are you scared?" Jacob asked looking between me and my stomach.

"No, why would I be?"

"Well, is it possible for a vampire to…die more or something?"

I cracked a smile at that.

"No, I think I'm going to be just fine,"

Jacob nodded, and stood up, sitting down beside me on the couch, sighing.

"Look Bella, you know…"

I raised a brow watching him suspiciously.

"What?"

"You know you… still have options right, I don't really care about you being a vampire, and you're still Bella,"

I glared at the thought, and turned inched away from him, not in the slightest interested.

"I'm married, I have a daughter, another baby coming, and I'm happy,"

Jacob winced at my words, and I held back a pleased look. I'm glad he had understood.

"Bella please,"

I frowned turning back to him to growl as I saw him inches from my face.

"Edward," I yelped without even thinking, letting growls tumble past my lips.

In seconds I saw a flash, and Jacob and Edward were flying out through the window, shreds of glass flying as they went through.

I gasped, and was about to get up to follow, but Nessie woke up with a scared look.

"Momma what's going on?"

I quickly hugged her to my side, hiding her face in my shoulder.

"Don't worry, daddy and Jacob are just wrestling, like when Emmett and daddy play,"

Nessie calmed at that, and looked up at me, touching my rather large stomach.

"Shh, don't be scared little sister," She whispered to my stomach.

I would have smiled at this moment, but I could, not with Emmett and Jasper running out to pull Edward off Jacob.

This wasn't good, would have it been better if his imprint on Nessie would have stayed?

**Review?**

**Tell me what you're thinking about this. **


	10. Chapter 10

**~Carlisle's Point of View~**

I watched from the doorway, hoping that Edward and Jacob would keep their fighting to a minimum around Bella.

Stress was the last thing that Bella needed at the moment.

"Why are you even here mutt," Rosalie's sharp voice sounded as she and Edward both blocked Jacob the direction of Bella.

"The imprint is gone, why stick around?" Emmett muttered, standing behind Rose, for once appearing completely serious.

"Bella, she is the only reason I'm here, I still care about her, I mean, we are best friends, of course I'm going to be here to help her through this,"

"She doesn't need you," Edward said with a dark look that just wasn't the Edward I knew.

The way Jacob's eyes turned cold made me pause for a second and think just a bit.

"It doesn't matter, whether you like it or not, I'm going to be a part of Bella's life,"

"Not if I can help it," Edward growled, but I could tell he was becoming calm again.

There was a valid point that I really should discuss with the others.

If Jacob was pushed away, and forced out of Bella's life, this would start a rekindled hatred towards us, which would mean the wolves might take back our treaty of peace.

Not only would Nessie be in danger of them again, but my whole family.

I couldn't let that happen.

Edward seemed to have read my thoughts, for as his eyes locked on mine, he nodded, reluctantly turning his back on Jacob, and walking back in to Bella.

"Jacob, you may stay, just please be respectful towards my family," I stated with a nod.

Jacob's eyes widened, with slight shock, but eagerly grinned, nodding before following Edward inside.

"You got it doc,"

I cracked a smile at that, and shook my head.

Jacob wasn't a bad kid, but he did hurt my son, I truly felt bad for Edward. Once Nessie had been imprinted on Edward finally was free to be with Bella with no fear of losing her.

There is still no chance that he will lose Bella, but the threat will eat at Edward for eternity.

I just hoped everything would work out in the end.

**~~Bella's Point of View~~**

I smiled, watching Nessie color on her little notebook, distracted by the silence that had come over the room.

Leaning back, I let myself relax into Edward's side, feeling his sweet breath dance down my neck.

Shivering, I watched as Edward's arms came around me, bringing me into his lap with a delicate smoothness.

Now I could relax farther.

Resting my head back on his chest, I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of a crayon on paper, and the sound of my own purrs of peacefulness.

I couldn't image being anywhere else, I didn't want to.

This was all I needed, my husband, and my children.

Now I understood why Rose had wanted kids so badly, this feeling I had, as if no matter what I was being depended on, and just the thought of a small life growing inside me, it was like no other feeling.

I guess I didn't realize these emotions when I had Nessie, I had been so stressed, and so focused on the pain, and worrying about something going wrong, I didn't really stop and enjoy the good side of being pregnant.

As Edward's fingers began to slide up the sides of my stomach, gently caressing my stomach with his hands, I sighed as the slight kicking, and movement stopped, enjoying this soothing feeling.

"Edward," A voice spoke quietly.

I tensed at the voice, recognizing it right away, and snapped my eyes open to see a smiling strawberry blonde standing in front of us.

Tanya.

I blinked for a second, watching as Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar appeared behind her.

I tried sitting up quickly, but Edward's arms held me in place, very still, and slowly he slide so we were both sitting up again.

"What a surprise,"

I noticed the slight irritation in his voice, and tried not to smile in response.

Nessie beamed as she went running forward to Carmen, hugging her first.

"Hello Nessie," She laughed, holding her with a delighted smile.

"I hope we aren't intruding, but we had to come as soon as we heard the big news," Tanya smiled, watching between Edward and I expectedly.

"It's simply amazing," Eleazar nodded, staring at my stomach with a calculating look.

"I'm so happy for you Bella," Kate smiled at me.

I leaned more into Edward for a second, feeling like I needed the extra support to speak.

"Thank you,"

"Aren't you scared?" Garrett said with a sheepish look at me.

At that moment I noticed that he and Kate where holding hands, their fingers intertwined.

I had thought these two would get together, I was glad that my suspicious had been right.

"Not at all, I'm as eager as ever,"

Carmen smiled at this, passing Nessie over to Kate.

"That is so brave Bella, very amiable,"

"We where hoping to be around for the delivery," Tanya spoke, mostly paying attention to Edward.

But I didn't let that bother me, Tanya was a friend, she helped Nessie, and in my book that changes everything that I might have had against her before.

"You can stay if you wish, I'll just check with Carlisle when he gets back from the hunt," Edward keeping his eyes on my face, as his fingers played in my hair.

By now Nessie had been in each of their arms, and was back to standing in the front of them, showing Carmen her picture she had been coloring.

Well this was going to be interesting to say the least.

**Please Review?**

**Tell me what you're thinking?**

**Surprised that the Denali's have showed up?**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews, because of an amazing idea I read, I decided to go along with the idea, I hope you all like it. **_

**~~Bella's Point of View~~**

Of course when Carlisle came back, he agreed for the Denali's to stay for as long as they wanted, and set up rooms for each of them to stay in.

Nessie at the moment was outside with Kate, Garrett, and Emmett in the yard. They appeared to be going an arm-wrestling competition again.

Edward and I stayed inside, watching them from the window, Rose sitting on the couch behind us watching pointedly at us.

"When is the mutt going to show up?"

Edward tensed at that, and turned a bit, wrapping a gentle arm around me, as if a little to much pressure would break me in half.

"Hopefully never," Edward muttered, leaning down to rest his head on my shoulder.

I knew it was wrong to think this way, but I agreed with Edward completely. He was a danger to Nessie, and as much as I'd love to have my best friend back I knew if I ever let him be that he would push for more.

And that wasn't going to happen.

"Bella, I got you another drink," Tanya's voice sounded from behind me.

I turned, holding a nice smile on my face as I looked at her dazzling beauty.

Slowly I took the cup, inspecting it a bit, and taking a brief smell before taking a sip.

As much as I tried to be ok with Tanya being here, I couldn't let go of my discomfort. I didn't trust her, and I knew that was silly, I already got Edward, he was mine, she was no longer a threat, but I just couldn't seem to let go of the past.

"Thank you," I spoke quietly, and looked away from her, and up to Edward.

His golden eyes shined with amusement, watching me with a knowing smile.

Of course he noticed everything.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Tanya smiled watching us.

"I think I can handle it from here," Rose chimed in, now right beside Tanya.

For a second I noticed just the slightly flicker of annoyance lighting in their eyes as they both looked at each other.

"Of course," Tanya said, slowly backing away a bit.

Rose watched, moving to stand protectively in front of me.

A thought came to me, and I frowned suspiciously.

Was the only reason Tanya was here, and trying to help me so much, and do things for me, was because she wanted the baby?

Why other reason would she try so hard to get close, and just all of a sudden care enough to come here all the way from Denali just to be there for the delivery?

Because she wants something?

Or because she just cares that much?

It was a good question, one I didn't have the answer for, but I'm sure Edward did. He could read her mind after all.

I was about to let my shield down for just the slightly second, but when I heard the door quickly opening, and slamming shut, I looked over to see Jacob stomping in.

"So I finally made it, sorry I was late," He said marching over towards us.

Edward tensed, holding me a bit closer to him, a rumble in his chest beginning.

"Oh, I didn't know the wolves would be here," Tanya spoke, wrinkling her nose, backing up more from us.

Jacob snapped his eyes to Tanya, looking as though he was about to snap off a witty comment, but he froze in his tracks.

Tanya stared at Jacob in confusion, backing up again as he stared back, his brown eyes swimming with warmth and emotion.

I watched as a shiver run through his body, and in seconds he was in front of Tanya, smiling like he had been a blind man, seeing the sun for the first time.

Edward's enchanting laugh startling me, bring my attention back to him.

His eyes shined with relief and joy as he watched between Tanya and Jacob.

"What is it?" I wondered, glancing at Rose to see she was just as confused.

"Jacob, he imprinted," Edward said, his voice not hiding his relief.

Confusion hit me first at his words, but then I slowly understood, and smiled to, watching him and Tanya.

"On Tanya," Rose said laughing loudly, looking extremely smug.

This had to be the best news in the world.

Not only did I finally lose my admirer, so did Edward, now I had nothing at all to worry about any more.

"What's imprinting," Tanya said, giving Jacob a dirty look, looking unsure, and slightly scared.

This had to be the best thing that has ever happened.

"I think Jacob can explain that," Edward smiled, kissing the top of my head.

Jacob continued staring at Tanya, his face turning pink at her curious look at him.

The only thing that could make this moment better would for my baby to be here.

Lightly I stroked my stomach, watching down at it.

Soon.

_**Please Review and let me know what you think. Two more Chapters and the baby will be coming, along with some drama.**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Question: Can an imprint really stop you from loving more then one person? **_


End file.
